1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices ensuring the deconfinement of an ammunition casing enclosing an explosive load.
2. Description of Related Art
Deconfinement devices enable the detonation of a shell to be prevented further to, for example, heating during a fire.
When an explosive load is heated, its decomposition generates gases that are trapped inside the shell casing.
The pressure builds up heavily leading to the detonation of the shell.
It is known to provide deconfinement devices that enable the gases to be evacuated out of the shell so as to prevent this build up of pressure and subsequent detonation.
Patent DE2131748 thus describes a closing plug that is installed when the shell is in storage. This plug incorporates a closing plate connected by a fusible material. The increase in temperature releases the plate thereby enabling the gases to be evacuated.
However, such deconfinement means may only be implemented during the storage phase of the ammunition, phase during which the fuse is removed.
Such protection is, however, currently being sought for a shell fitted with its priming fuse.
In this case, heating can lead either to the actual ignition of the load itself as a result of the pressure build up, or to the ignition of the fuse which also leads to the detonation of the explosive load.